Metal articles may be subjected to a deep roll peening process to improve surface characteristics. Deep roll peening generally involves contacting the metal surface of the article with a tool or object to plastically deform the surface. The interior or core of the article is substantially unaffected. One such tool for deep roll peening includes a deep rolling roller that is held in a socket. The roller is forced against the surface to deform the surface and induce residual compressive stresses. The roller is rolled over the surface in a desired pattern to produce a rolled surface. The pattern may be computer-controlled.